


Little Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf (Day 9)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Halloween, Incubus Peter Parker, M/M, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Not your usual Little Red Riding Hood meets Big Bad Wolf tale...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Little Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf (Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 9 Prompt: ~~During battle~~ | ~~Object Insertion~~ | **Little Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf** | ~~I'm glad I can't go back to where I came from. I'm glad those days are gone, gone for good. But if I could take spirits from my past and bring 'em here, you know I would, you know I would~~

Like all cliché monsters, Bucky had a particular liking for Halloween. It allowed him to roam the streets in one of his forms without freaking out the neighbours.

He normally went about in his human form, ostensibly just a regular guy who looked like pretty much any other guy. Sometimes, he ran around town in his wolf form. It was comfortable and fun so long as he was careful. For a wolf, he didn’t look particularly wolfy. He looked more like a large German Shepherd, and his black coat helped that image.

But at Halloween, he got to break out the part-shifted form he’d managed to perfect over the years. People were always amazed at how realistic his costume was. He said it took him a lot of time and patience and practice (which was true), and so now nobody said anything when he showed up in the same ‘costume’ year after year.

In a town the size of his, he tended to get to know or hear about all the supers who moved in or into neighbouring towns. So tonight, he was a little bit excited that he was going to finally meet a new super who had moved into town only a month or so before.

Peter was an incubus, apparently. Bucky had never met an incubus before, and he really wasn’t sure what to expect. He also wasn’t quite sure when and where he would be meeting Peter. He’d just been told he would be around town and was interested in meeting Bucky.

So, Bucky prowled. He monitored his own neighbourhood for a bit, getting in a few jump-scares on unsuspecting teens who were trying to bully some younger kids into giving up their candy. Bucky didn’t get that. It was Halloween, for crying out loud. There was more than enough candy to go around.

Then he wandered further, towards one of the richer parts of town. And there he saw a boy, dressed in a white, belted dress, with red ballet slippers and a red satin hooded cape, carrying a white basket. His hood was down and his dark hair gleamed softly in the light of the streetlamp. Red Riding Hood.

Bucky drew in a quick gasp, a noise which really shouldn’t have been audible over the general merriment of the street, and the boy turned. Caramel-brown eyes shone red for a moment before the boy’s lips turned up in a smirk. 

“Well, hello there. You must be Bucky.” His voice was all flirt and insinuation and Bucky felt himself grow warm.

“I take it your get-up is in my honour?”

The boy’s smirk grew. “I thought it was apt, given your…situation.”

“And what do you know of it?”

“That you’re a were, that you’re unpartnered, that you pass as human…and that you’re an animal when it counts, if you know what I mean.”

“And you’re interested in finding out if it’s true, I take it?”

“Oh, yes.” And Peter’s eyes gleamed again.


End file.
